turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Calling The Shots
This is the 11th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... On day 29 Ethan found the idol. Julia fearing the worst tried to get Kim to vote Christa to force a tie and a re-vote. When Kim didn't, Julia was voted out with only two votes, and Christa had one vote. Five remain, who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Keep It Up The castaways must balance two poles using the tops of their hands against an overhead board. If a castaway drops either of the poles at any point, they are out of the challenge. The last person standing will win. Reward: A visit from home from a loved one. Winner: Ethan Immunity Challenge:' Remember Me? Castaways will be shown a series of numbers, after Jeff shows them all they will place them in the order he said, if they get it wrong, they are out. Winner: Billie'' Story Day 31 Tenabo Kim is sitting on the edge of the shelter with Christa. '''Christa: I hate this, I'm never doing it again. Kim: You just have to last eight more days, you can do it. Mind over matter. Christa: I guess you're right. I just really didn't like what happened last night, like why did she vote for me? Kim: I think it was because she knew Ethan had the idol and tried to get me to vote for you so it would tie. Christa: Well thank you for voting Ethan. Kim: He just didn't sound like he missed his family, and that made me mad. Reward Challenge Jeff: Come on in guys! Everyone walks in and sees the challenge. Jeff: Want to know what you're playing for today? Everyone nods yes as Jeff stands aside. Jeff: First off, Anabelle, your sister Alyce. Alyce comes running through and screams as she sees Anabelle. They both hug as Jeff calls in the next person. Jeff: Ethan, your cousin Mo. Ethan and Mo embrace as everyone looks for their loved one. Jeff: Billie, your brother James. Billie and James start talking about home. Jeff: Kim, your son Lewis. Lewis comes out as Kim falls down crying. Kim asks how her son Duncan is. Lewis: He's good Kim. He misses your visits. Kim: I do too. As they hug Christa looks at Jeff. Jeff: And last but not least, Christa, here's your boy-friend Charles. Christa kisses Charles as he comes out. Jeff: So today, you'll be competing to get a visit from your loved one. Sounds good? Everyone nods yes. Jeff: Ethan wins reward! Ethan, you must make a choice now. You can give up your visit and give everyone else a visit, or keep it. Ethan: Keeping it Jeff, no question. Jeff: One last choice. You must choose someone to send to exile island. Where they will... Ethan: Kim. Jeff: Ethan not taking long at all. Kim head on out. Kim kisses her son and walks on out. Jeff: Ok, everyone else say good bye. Everyone painfully says good-bye to their loved ones as Ethan smiles. Exile Island Kim immediately reads the idol clue and looks through the rubbish near by. After several hours she sits down and starts to cry. Tenabo Ethan shows Mo around as everyone else gets settled down. Ethan and Mo go off to talk strategy. Anabelle and Christa sit down to talk. Anabelle: So are we still in a final two? Christa: Yeah, I mean I just feel Ethan will be better to take to the final three. Anabelle: And win the final immunity? Christa: There is no way he can win it. Anabelle: We haven't been any where close to winning an immunity. We need to take someone who will lose. Christa: I just feel it's to early to take him out. Anabelle and Billie are walking. Billie: Kim's going to be down to take out Ethan, that's three, who cares about Christa? Anabelle: I know, I mean it's just she was my first ally. Billie: So? Remember when I voted out Britney? It's going to be fine. Anabelle: If you say so. Ethan and Mo are sitting in the shelter with Christa. Ethan: So us two are going to the finals. Mo: That sounds good. Who's your third wheel? Christa: Anabelle, she trusts me and we're voting Kim. Ethan: I know I'm not getting her vote but I'm getting six others. Ethan and Anabelle are sitting talking. Ethan: Vote Kim. Anabelle: What if she wins immunity? Ethan: Billie. Anabelle: I'll think about it. But I'm probably voting for you. Ethan looks shocked. Day 33 Immunity Challenge Tenabo Ethan returns to camp furious. Ethan after saying that storms off into camp. Christa tries to stop him to talk to him but he pushes her and grabs the water bucket. Christa: Ethan, what are you doing? He pours it all over the fire as everyone comes around to see what Ethan did. Billie: Dude, why did you do that? Ethan: Cause I lost! I'm going to be honest with you all, I'm voting Kim, and you all should do the same. Kim just stands there looking at everyone. Ethan: Not going to stand up for yourself? Do you want to go? Kim: I just don't want to fight. I'd rather not waste my breath. Ethan: Oh trust me, the jurors are going to hear about this. All of you are going to be screwed if you get to the end. I'm the only person who can make this final two worthy! Ethan storms off. Kim and Anabelle are walking. Anabelle: He went crazy on you. Kim: I know, he's like a little baby who didn't get what he wanted. I just wish I knew why he wants me out? Anabelle: I think it's because you were just somewhat hostile to him last tribal. Kim: Are you voting for him? Anabelle: If this was day one when you said that. No. But since all of his antics have caught up with him, yes. Tribal Council Everyone sits down as the jurors file in one by one. Jackson, Britney, Marcy, and Julia voted out last time. Kim smiles to her two friends. Jeff asks if everything went smoothly after the challenge. Anabelle laughs as Jeff asks her to explain. She tells him about Ethan dumping all the water onto the fire as the jurors look at Ethan in shock. Jeff then asks Ethan to explain why he did it when Ethan lashes onto a furious tirade about how Kim deserves to go. Kim starts to cry. Jeff asks if Kim is judged this much in her real life. She shakes her head no as Ethan laughs at her. Jeff: Ok time to vote, Billie you're up first. Everyone goes up to vote. Jeff: If anyone has the idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so. Everyone looks at Kim as she shrugs. Jeff: Ok, once the votes are read the decision is final First Vote: Kim Second Vote: Ethan Third Vote: Ethan Fourth Vote: Kim, that's two votes Ethan, two votes Kim, one vote left. Fifth Vote: Ethan Jeff: Ethan, that's three that's enough you need to bring me your torch. Ethan grumbles as he grabs his torch. Jeff: Ethan, the tribe has spoken. He snuffs Ethan's torch as Ethan leaves before flipping off his old tribe. Jeff: He's going to bring hell in the jury, so the question now becomes, do I take an ally? Or someone who won't berate me in front of all the jury? Head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The final four battle it out. * One castaway receives devastating news. "He's in the hospital, he's currently on life-support." Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.